The packaging concept of a plastic blister or cavity for a bottom assembly with a lid portion which is heat sealed to act as a sterile barrier to contain a product is known in the art. The lidding stock typically used for this type of packaging is TYVEK.RTM. spun bound polyolefin. TYVEK is a registered trademark of Dupont. This type of pre-sterilized packaging does not provide a means of preventing the product from contacting the wall of the cavity. The product is usually placed in this type container with no additional packaging materials. A sharp product such as a drill bit or heavy pin could normally vibrate against the cavity wall and either penetrate the cavity, which would break the sterile barrier, or contact the cavity enough to generate plastic flasks of the cavity material on to the product.
The use of protective materials to prevent sharp product tips from contacting a package is also known in the art. An example of this is products which are packaged in open-ended cylindrical tubes such that a cylindrical section of foam is placed at each end of the tube after the product is placed within the tube, and then each end is capped. This particular type of packaging is not suitable for pre-sterilization.